


Constellations

by PhasicDreamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Soos, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhasicDreamer/pseuds/PhasicDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always loved the stars, but you love one constellation the most. *Edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

There are many wonders to the sleepy Oregon town known as Gravity Falls.

The vast wilderness and breathe taking landscapes was a huge tourist trap, drawing people in from all walks of life. But the thing you love most about the little town wasn't its gorgeous scenery, friendly townsfolk, or even the mysteries buried beneath is seemingly harmless surface.

No, what you admire, cherish above all else, was the sky.

Specifically, the stars that hang from the inky blackness of the night sky. Here there are no large cities to steal away their lights allowing you to fully marvel at their brilliance.

Swinging your legs over the roof of the Mystery Shack, you bask in the cool night air, the wind gently toying with your hair and the pages of the book you have open beside you. Reading off the star map on the paper, your eyes return to the sky and connect each dot until you find the constellation you're looking for. Satisfied, you turn the page, beginning the search again.

You spend most nights like this, alone on the roof of your best friend's home, watching the stars in silence and enjoying the peace it brings you. Being friends with the Pines twins ensured that your life was hectic, between solving mysteries and escaping new dangers, there's rarely a chance to just relax.

Which makes you appreciate your late night star gazing all the more.

Busy tracing Orion with the tip of your finger you jolt when you hear the creak of the window hatch opening, immediately recognizing the blue and white trucker hat that peaks out. Pulling himself onto the roof he in turn jumps upon seeing you, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh,” he squeaks, clearing his throat to hide the pubescent voice crack. “I didn't know you were still up here.”

Dipper adjusts his hat, pulling it further down to hide his embarrassment. Usually by this time you'd already be in bed, sharing the room downstairs with your older brother, Soos.

Everyone in the Mystery Shack knows you have a tendency to stay up into the late hours of the evening, perched on the roof with only the sky for company. Dipper thought he had your schedule mapped out so as to not intrude on your alone time, taking the time after you left to enjoy his own moments of isolation.

You smile, patting the spot beside you, not minding his company in the slightest, “Come on, watch the stars with me.”

Dipper's cheeks grow warm, the offer sounding strangely intimate.

After all, he knows of your love for the night sky and for you to want to share that love with him makes his heart flutter. Hesitantly he makes his way towards you, settling inches from you and hanging his legs over the edge to mirror yours.

The songs of crickets fill the silence between the both of you, words lost to the orchestra of the night. The trees, locked in a gentle dance with the wind, reach towards you with each dip. Bathed in the light of the crescent moon, with the stars as your audience, you yearn to dance with them.

But for now you settle for becoming lost in the performance.

Dipper finds himself lost in similar ways, eyes set on memorizing all you are in this moment.

He would be lying if he said he didn't find you absolutely gorgeous, ribbons of moonlight casting you in a heavenly glow and lips pulled up ever so slightly. It wasn't often he got to see you so relaxed, so content, and he can't help but feel part of that is his fault.

To him, there was never a moment's rest when it came to unlocking all of Gravity Fall's secrets. But looking at you now, seeing this side of you that he’s never gotten to before, he wonders if maybe he should consider slowing down once in a while.

Cherish life the way you cherished the stars.

“Have I ever showed you my favorite constellation?” You ask, head turning to catch his eyes and observe the blubbering mess of apologies he'd become at getting caught staring.

Gathering what was left of his dignity, he stares straight ahead and stutters out his response, “S-Sorry I-I, uh... N-no, you haven't.”

“Would you like me to?”

He temporarily forgets his embarrassment, his eager nodding accompanied by his body subconsciously leaning towards yours as if expecting to be told some sort of guarded secret.

He follows your finger as you point it towards to heavens, expecting to be able to spot the star formation which you hold closest to your heart.

He frowns when he can't recognize any he knew, “Which one are you pointing at? I can't see it."

Your arm brushes his as you shift closer so your finger directs more of his line of sight, a spark of electricity shoots through him at the contact.

“It's right there,” you encourage in an airy whisper.

He chooses to ignore the pounding of his heart against his rib cage in favor of trying to find exactly what you keep on trying to show him.

He grows frustrated when he still comes up empty handed, “I don't know what-”

His words along with the ability to breathe become lost on him when you tilt his cap up just enough to reveal the birthmark that marred his forehead and press a tender kiss to it.

Pulling away far enough to be able to see his dazed look, his mind still not over the feel of your lips, your eyes sparkle like stars as you give him a loving smile.

“I've always loved the Big Dipper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to be back. *Edited* Just changed some things up.


End file.
